


Maybe Being Caught Isn't Too Bad.

by StrawberryMarx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Leo is crushing on Takumi hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Takumi walks in on Leo, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMarx/pseuds/StrawberryMarx
Summary: After a long day of training, Leo goes to unwind in his room. When he starts attending to himself the door opens.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 35





	Maybe Being Caught Isn't Too Bad.

Leo had been watching him train all day, the man he had a huge crush on; Takumi. Leo was pretending to train when he was with him, but really he was just watching Takumi’s muscles. Leo recalled what Takumi had looked without his shirt on as he moved into his own quarters, shutting his door behind him and sighing deeply. He had been somewhat aroused all day today, he didn’t think that the feeling would stay in the air for so long- but to be fair it had been a long time since Leo had gotten off. It wasn’t that Leo didn’t like getting off, he just would much rather someone else touch him so he often avoided it.

Although its not like anyone had touched him before so really he was being stubborn. But after being somewhat in the mood all day today he couldn’t resist the calling. Luckily he wasn’t wearing armour so he wouldn’t have the embarrassment of one of his retainers helping him be freed from the hot metal while Leo was in such a mood. He took his clothes off and folded them neatly onto his side table. Just because he was aroused didn’t mean he had to make a mess or rush by any means. Its not like he had any responsibilities today so he figured no one would come bother him now.

Leo settled onto his bed, and grabbed his container of oil. He sighed to himself, wishing that he had the guts to ask Takumi to sleep with him. Although what a step that would be, they weren’t even dating. Leo whined to himself when he rubbed a liberal amount of oil onto his already hard arousal. He imagined Takumi was taking care of this for him. Soft noises escaping his mouth he lazily pumped himself- mind losing his fantasy and ending up thinking of the shirtless Takumi he had seen today.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard the knock at his door- but when someone stepped in it Leo snapped out of his thought-process “A-ah! Not now!” He figured it was one of his ever-so-nosey retainers’ bothering him- but to his surprise it was Takumi in the flesh. Leos face reddened and he pulled his blankets hastily over his erection, though it must have been obvious what he was doing just a moment before. If Takumi hadn’t seen Leo’s cock he would have seen the outline- or the obvious aroused look on Leo’s face.

Takumi blushed, it was obvious what Leo was doing. “S-sorry! I should have waited for your response!” it was rare that Takumi ever visited Leo in his room. Leo hadn’t expected this at all. Despite Takumi's words – he stood in Leos doorway. For some reason, Takumi had decided he would like to see what Leo was _going_ to do.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. “S-so did you need something?”

Takumi shut the door behind him, “Uhm- I actually wanted to ask you to eat dinner with me..but” Takumi paused for a moment, staring Leo down, staring at what was clearly an erection under Leo’s blankets. “It looks like you are *busy*”

Leo pulled the blanket up more to his chest, catching Takumi’s gaze. “N-not particularly. I just..need a minute is all.” Leo felt himself twitch, seeing Takumi while he was erect was so dangerous.

Takumi contemplated if he should say what was on his mind for a moment. He decided, since Leo hadn’t kicked him out in the first place- that it was worth a shot. If Leo said no he said no. “Could I watch?”

Leo wasn’t sure if he had heard Takumi right. “W-what did you say?”

“Can I watch?”

Leo bit his own lip. What a turn of events. Takumi wanted to watch? Leo looked away from him, embarrassed- although excited at the naughty idea. “If you don’t make any idiotic comments.”

Takumi smirked, and put up his hand in a swear position. “I’ll be quiet.”

Somehow, Leo didn’t think Takumi would be- but he also didn’t want him to leave now. “Alright…C-come sit over here” He cursed himself inwardly for stuttering now.

Takumi nodded and moved over to stand in front of Leo- feeling brazen he lifted Leo’s blankets off of him. “I need to be able to see.” He added.

Leo flushed and instantly moved to cover his erection with his hands, although it was still somewhat visible. “Why do you want to watch anyway?” Leo looked to Takumi, watching him as he sat down on Leos bed next to him.

“Research reasons.” Takumi answered. Takumi wasn’t sure why that was the first thing that came to mind but he decided it was a fine answer, and anyway if he were to change it to something else that would be even weirder.

Leo slowed his breathing to calm his thoughts. “Right.”

“So.. Do it.”

“If you say anything else I _wont_ ”

And so Takumi stayed quiet, sitting with his hands in his lap- and his eyes trained on Leos arousal. Leo moved to grip himself sighing at the feeling rushing back to him. He watched Takumi’s face, and he twitched before he had even started moving his hand. Takumi seemed so incredibly interested in the sight and Leo felt so aroused by being like this near Takumi. He started moving his hand forcefully up and down- squeezing himself here and there. He tried his best to hold back any noises now that he was being watched. Some part of him didn’t want to make a single sound. Although it didn’t work for long, when Leo got close- and started focusing on the head of his cock he started moaning- he couldn’t hold it back.

Takumi’s face heated up at Leo’s noises and his fingers twitched. He wanted _his_ hands on Leo.

“Stop” he commanded.

Leo felt confused- and a bit upset since he was about to finish- but he stopped moving his hand. A bit worried Takumi suddenly felt uncomfortable. Although the thought was easily erased when Takumi wrapped his hand around Leos hard cock.

“Ohhh…. Takumi…”

“Shh”

Takumi started pumping Leo after a moment- hard and quick. Much rougher then Leo ever was to himself and it had Leo seeing stars. It didn’t take long for Leo to cum with a loud moan all over Takumi's hand- and somewhat on his own stomach. Leo was prepared for Takumi to be done and for embarrassment to creep in- but Takumi didn’t stop moving his hand- overstimulating Leo easily. Leo whined but continued to moan. It was too much- but yet still felt so good.

“O-oohh…”

When Leo came a second although much weaker time, that’s when Takumi finally released Leos slightly abused member.

“Later” Takumi smirked and made a quick exit from Leos room- determined to not talk about what just had happened.

Leo blushed and laid down in his bed.

_What the hell was that about?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be trying to participate in some of the prompts this year. I am still new to writing so I am trying my best! -Marx


End file.
